The project summarizes the extensive studies with chronic schizophrenics (including the development of a rating scale for measuring change over time) the therapeutic testing of 5-hydroxytryptophan, tryptophan, alpha-methyl-para-tyrsosine, pineal extract, physostigmine, lithium, baclofen, thyrotropin releasing hormone as well as many biochemical determinations including monoamine oxidase. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Wyatt, R. J., Gillin, J. C., Stoff, D. M., Moja, E. A. and Tinklenberg, J. R.: Beta-phenylethylamine (PEA and the neuropsychiatric disturbances. In Usdin, E., Barchas, J. and Hamburg, D. (Eds.): Neuroregulators and Psychiatric Disorders, New York, Oxford University Press, 1977, pp. 31-45. Rauscher, F. P., Nasrallah, H. A. and Wyatt, R. J.: Histamine and schizophrenia. In Usdin, E., Barchas, J. and Hamburg, D. (Eds.): Neuroregulators and Psychiatric Disorders, New York, Oxford University Press, 1977, pp. 416-424.